


As Sweet As You

by takahoe



Category: Kamen Rider W (Double)
Genre: M/M, another pitch hit for the krssexchange
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-06-01 22:33:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6539167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/takahoe/pseuds/takahoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The stand attendant is an elderly woman who is kind as her food is good and as Shoutarou takes his first bite, every memory comes flooding back at a rapid speed. Philip’s death. Philip’s rebirth. The sweet taste of caramel on the first day Shoutarou felt alive in a year.</p>
            </blockquote>





	As Sweet As You

“Get out of the house,” Akiko says firmly while handing Shoutarou a long, narrow envelope.

“Huh?” Shoutarou is sure his reply can be heard by every neighbor in at least a mile radius and definitely Philip who’s asleep downstairs, _for once._

It’s Sunday, Shoutarou’s one day off and he absolutely cannot be fucked to move, let alone go on some crazy quest Akiko has set up for him. Vaguely remembering the horror that was Akiko’s last grand idea, a trip to the scariest haunted house in Japan, Shoutarou visibly shudders. Philip would not stop asking the owner of said haunted house for information on how to make the oh so realistic fake blood as it oozed out of his palms and onto Shoutarou’s _favorite_ Windscale button-up.

“It’s just tickets to Disney Word, Shou-chan.” Her reply brings Shoutarou little reassurance as the last time Shoutarou had even mentioned the idea of Disney World, Philip had lost his god damn mind.

“Disney World?” Philip pokes his head out of the door to the basement and his eyes are round as saucers. _Shit._

Before Shoutarou can utter another world, Philip eyes the envelope in his hands. Shoutarou attempts to make a run for it but his effort proves insignificant; as soon as he turns around, Shoutarou runs straight into Terui’s solid chest, causing Shoutarou to land directly on his ass, losing both the envelope, his hat, and his dignity.

Philip bends down and grabs both of Shoutarou’s hands in his, giving him the look that makes Shoutarou feel like pie filling inside. “Please?” Philip tilts his head to the side and Shoutarou’s been beaten.

“Fine, we’ll go to Disney World,” Shoutarou smiles, easing himself off the floor. “Go pack a bag. We’ll leave when you’re ready.”

Shoutarou rounds on Akiko slowly and drawls in the sweetest voice he can muster, “Thank you for these tickets. You _really_ didn’t have to.”

“I know,” Akiko replies, slipping her arm into Terui’s awaiting one. “See you later, Shou-chan!”

With Akiko taken care of, Shoutarou takes his time getting his things together and begins to await his near approaching death.

\--

Taking Philip to Disney World entails more than one would expect. First there’s making sure that Philip hasn’t lost his train pass for the fourth time that week, _there’s a reason they don’t leave their apartment._ Second, there’s actually getting through each station without losing each other, because as much as Philip wants to hold hands in public, Shoutarou is very aware of the staring; and third, there’s getting inside the park.

“Is Akiko fucking kidding me?” Shoutarou shouts, harshly grabbing the tickets back from the attendant. “They’re not real?”

Philip attempts to mend the situation as Shoutarou attempts to dial Akiko’s number without breaking his phone’s screen in rage. “He’s very sorry, our friend gave us fraud tickets by mistake,” Philip details kindly to the poor attendant. Shoutarou can hear Philip’s soothing voice from behind him through the phone’s ringing tone and he’s so grateful for Philip’s ability to read situations and handle most things.

Finally the ringing stops and Akiko’s voice responds, “Shou-chan? What’s wrong?”

“You damn well know what’s wrong,” Shoutarou seethes through his gritted teeth, “Our tickets were fake.”

“Oh my.”

Shoutarou can hear the sarcasm littered in her voice and Shoutarou can contain his screaming only just. “Well, you’re already out, huh? Go enjoy yourselves,” Akiko’s tone of voice shifts slightly and suddenly Shoutarou isn’t quite sure whether this was a set up or not, “Bye for now, Shou-chan!”

The line goes dead and Shoutarou’s brain start to run a million miles a minute. _How to entertain Philip in a big city._ In order to intercept the issue, Shoutarou braces himself and turns around to find Philip, but Shoutarou’s worst fear is realized and he’s already gone.

Heart racing as fast as those cars in this strange shows Philip likes to watch, Shoutarou scans the outside of the park as quickly as he can. Luckily, Philip’s taste in Windscale clothing includes the designs with the most fabric and out of the corner of his right eye, Shoutarou spots the bright green fabric blowing in the wind not but five hundred feet from Shoutarou.

Taking off in a sprint, Shoutarou comes up on Philip’s left, stopping him by putting his hands on Philip’s shoulders. “Where are you going?” Huffing like a mad man, Shoutarou looks into Philip’s eyes steadily, “I could have lost you.”

Philip points across the street to a cart with a green and red striped awning, “I was going to get us some candy apples. I figured you’d be on the phone with Aki-chan for a while, and I’d be right back. Did I do something wrong?”

Shoutarou begs his heart to slow down, because berating Philip still feels like kicking a puppy, and Shoutarou cannot have that. “No, let’s go,” Shoutarou grabs Philip’s hand nearest to him and they make the trek to the candy apple stand.

With Philip’s warm hand in his, Shoutarou places their order, “Can we have two caramel apples?”

The stand attendant is an elderly woman who is kind as her food is good and as Shoutarou takes his first bite, every memory comes flooding back at a rapid speed. Philip’s death. Philip’s rebirth. _The sweet taste of caramel on the first day Shoutarou felt alive in a year._

“Shoutarou?” Philip is holding his caramel apple out towards Shoutarou without having taken a bite.

“What? You don’t like it?”

Philip looks at him, puzzled. “I thought we were going to share,” Philip shifts from one foot to another, swaying slightly, “Like before.”

“Like before?”

The enormous feeling of guilt washes over Shoutarou as he takes his caramel apple with teeth marks in the side and points it towards Philip’s mouth, “Do over?” Shoutarou asks, grinning from ear to ear.

Philip nods before biting into the apple in front of his mouth as Shoutarou does the same.

“Is it good?” The question comes out more of a mumble as the caramel sticks to Philip’s lips.

“As sweet as you,” Shoutarou replies, putting his caramel apple down, leaning in, and sealing his lips to Philip’s. Shoutarou breathes in, always forgetting to breathe whenever they kiss, his one downfall. Finally, after two years, Shoutarou finally lets himself breathe. And caramel is all he can smell. _The smell of caramel. Philip’s smell. The sweetest smell of them all._


End file.
